1. Field of the invention
The present invention is a cover for blocking a catch basin, and more particularly a catch basin guard and filter to deter entry of particulate and larger solid materials, animals and children.
2. Description of Related Art
In any sort of construction work in which the earth is disturbed by any great amount, such as excavation for building foundations or altering topological grades, the use of barrier structures is required in most locations by state or local law. In recent years, it has become common to use porous plastic silt barrier sheeting either erected with wooden fence posts or by securing sheeting with rocks or stones over the inlet of a catch basin (also referred to as storm drains and culverts). Although the silt barrier retains the silt and other solid materials (e.g., debris, sticks, etc.), it is unfortunate that the moisture is allowed into the catch basins. This is particularly problematic in new development construction, where the catch basins have not been linked to the existing storm lines. Consequently, fluid buildup in newly installed catch basins must be removed in order to be linked to the existing storm lines.
In new developments, the job of keeping catch basins closed is often subcontracted out and the expense of both covering the catch basin entries and maintaining the same closed is extraordinarily expensive.
In addition to the fluid buildup in the catch basin, other problems such as debris, silt, and stray animals find their way into the catch basins. Even children have either fallen or voluntarily entered into newly placed catch basins presenting even greater problems for construction crews.
Many patents are the subject of preventing silt, debris, and small animals from entering the catch basins. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,741, issued to Slater et al. on Sep. 13, 1994 discloses a silt collecting attachment for catch basins. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,580, issued to Shyh on Feb. 8, 1994, discloses a refuse collecting frame positioned beneath the cover of drainage sewers. In the structure taught by either patent, fluid entry into the catch basin will be permitted. Other relevant prior references include U.S. Pat. No. 232,948 issued to Dernham on Oct. 5, 1880; U.S. Pat. No. 672,868 issued to Banwell on Apr. 23, 1901; U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,157 issued to McGowan on Jun. 10, 1986; British Patent No. 273,060 issued to Vose on Jun. 30, 1927; East German Patent No. G9523B/33 issued to Sell et. al. on Jun. 20, 1979 and U.S.S.R. Patent No. SU 1194-984-A issued to Leka on Nov. 30, 1985.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.